Reunion
by MrsElizabethDarcy
Summary: AU. What if Mark had returned to LA shortly after 3x11? What if he had realized that he wanted Addison regardless that there was a baby or not? Would she accept him after he turned her down to be with Lexie? (one-shot)


Addison had her head down as she finished reading some urgent letters that had arrived earlier that morning, but she noticed when someone entered her office and stood right in front of her, "just a moment," she said with her head still down.

"I'm sorry, Red," a trembling, anxious voice said.

_Red_. Addison knew that voice, but it couldn't be, could it? It had to be her imagination playing tricks on her; after all, he was thousands of miles away. She gathered her strength and put her head up, looking at the handsome figure in front of her, "Mark?" she cried in pure shock.

He nodded and gazed at her again before turning on his back to close the window's curtains.

"What are you doing?!" Addison asked surprised and slightly annoyed.

"Take your dress off," he said as he moved towards her, his shirt already on the office's floor.

"Mark!" Addison shouted insulted. _How could he do that after the conversation they had had two nights before? Didn't he hear her when she said that she couldn't love a man who was in love with someone else?_ She thought.

"Numbs the pain," he said as he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her neck, her ears and finally her mouth. His skin so soft against hers, his breath so hot against her neck, his electrifying touch making her stir.

"No!" she pulled away, "I can't do this, Mark." She wanted him, she wanted him badly, but she had to be strong, she ought to protect herself. But damn, it was so hard to resist when Mark Sloan was half naked right in front of her. Not hard, impossible. And so she gave in to the temptation. She grabbed him and pressed her body against his, their lips meeting in a passionate open-mouthed kiss; her hands moving to his paints, unfastening his belt and unbuttoning his jeans.

"Mark," she said breathless, while he tried to unbutton her bra, "we shouldn't – we can't," but before she could say anything else he shushed her, softly pressing his finger against her lips and kissing her neck, his lips gently sucking her skin, in a way he knew she wouldn't be able to resist. And she didn't.

* * *

They both lay on the floor, Mark on his back and Addison resting her head against his bare chest, her fingers gently stroking his nipple, his hand low on her hip; both in silence, trying to catch their breath.

Once they were slightly more recovered, Addie started, "Why are you here?" she asked softly, without looking at him, drawing lazy circles with her finger across his bare chest.

"Why, haven't Nay told you?" he teased, "I work here now."

"I'm serious, Mark," she complained, "why are you here?"

"I work here," he repeated as she moved to lie on her stomach, in a way she would be able to look directly at him; he sounded sincere, but she needed to see it on his face.

"I went back to Seattle and I couldn't," he continued as she stared at him, not knowing exactly what to say, "I just couldn't do it."

"Sloan and the baby?" Addison asked confused.

"No," he hesitated, "Lexie." He looked at her and gently moved a lock of hair from her face. When she didn't say anything, he kept going, "I went there and I saw her, but she wasn't who I wanted – you are."

"Mark, I –" she tried to talk to him, but he interrupted her.

"Just hear me out," he said as she sat and looked down at him, "I meant it when I said that you knew me, that you got me," he gazed at her, "I don't care if there isn't a baby – you and I, we're good together."

"Mark, can you hear yourself?" she laughed at him, a sad laugh though, because she still couldn't get herself to believe that he actually wanted her.

"Addie, please."

"I can't do this," she cried, "I need you to be sure that you aren't in love with the Grey girl. I can't fall in love with a man who doesn't love me – not again."

"You were right when you said that I kept painting a pretty picture," he deviated from her eyes, "but the past few days got me thinking. And," he gazed at her again, "and I realized that I do want to move here, join the practice – be with you," he smiled shyly.

Addison just stared at him, speechless and with tear-filled eyes. "So I'm serious and I'm asking you," he continued, "are you sure we can't try that again?"

Addison remained silent, but she pulled him closer and rested her hand on his cheek, softly stroking it with her thumb as she gazed at him; after a few moments, she leaned forward and kissed him, a very passionate kiss, their mouths open, tongues dancing together.

"Is that a yes?" he asked hopeful when she finally pulled back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes," she nodded.

He smiled broadly before grabbing her by the hips and kissing her ravenously, turning her around so she would lie on her back right beneath him and they could make love again.

* * *

"Did you just spank me, Dr. Montgomery?" he said as he leaned down and bit her lip, both still sweaty and breathless after making love in such a passionate way they'd never done before.

She was about to spank him again when something interrupted them, or even better, someone. "Addison!" Charlotte shouted at the sight of the two lying naked in Addie's office.

"Don't you people ever knock? Close the door," she cried.

"What's he doing here again? I thought he had gone back to Seattle," she inquired.

"I work here," he grinned.

"Oh, does he?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"He does," Addison said and smiled to herself.

***A/N: I haven't watched old Grey's and PP in so long that I'm pretty sure I wasn't at all faithful to the characters. I'm sorry about that.**

**But I'm just so bitter about Mark dying and Shonda saying that she thought she might send him to LA, but couldn't do it because of Sophia, that I just had to write this to make me less cranky.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome :) xx**


End file.
